She said kill me instead
by CarolineMiller
Summary: "O amor de uma mãe é a coisa mais poderosa do mundo." a voz de minha mãe ressoava em minha mente. "Uma mãe é capaz de desistir de tudo por um filho, Lily." Algum pouco sobre Lily Evans e seus últimos momentos. Porque ela nunca abandonou o filho. Oh, não. Ela disse "Me mate no lugar dele...". [Oneshot]


**SHE SAID KILL ME INSTEAD**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** "O amor de uma mãe é a coisa mais poderosa do mundo." a voz de minha mãe ressoava em minha mente. "Uma mãe é capaz de desistir de tudo por um filho, Lily."

Algum pouco sobre Lily Evans e seus últimos momentos. Porque ela nunca abandonou o filho. Oh, não. Ela disse "Me mate no lugar dele...". [Oneshot]

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes à J.K. Rowlling. Plágio é crime e blablabla

Uma pequena oneshot na visão de Lily sobre os últimos momentos.

Ela é continuação de He Didn't Say Always, a oneshot sobre os últimos momentos de James que eu postei alguns meses atrás.

Reviews são sempre muito bem vindos e eu irei recebê-los com todo o amor do mundo

* * *

 ** _O amor de uma mãe. - Capítulo Único._**

* * *

"Uma mãe faz qualquer coisa por um filho, Lily", conseguia me lembrar de cada uma das palavras de minha mãe, um ano atrás, com uma clareza absurda naquele momento. Seu olhar dolorosamente carinhoso sobre mim quando havia falado a ela sobre meus medos.

Sobre meu medo de ser nova demais, de não conseguir ser o suficiente. Sobre o medo de não conseguir suportar a pressão da guerra. O medo de não conseguir ser uma boa mãe. Sobre o medo de não conseguir proteger o meu filho.

"Uma mãe é capaz de fazer o impossível", a voz de minha mãe ressoava em minha mente, mais alta do que o som de meus pés batendo no soalho da escada. Mais alto do que o som de meu coração bombardeando em meu peito.

Sentia os bracinhos gordinhos de meu filho apertando-se contra meus braços, segurando-se firmemente contra mim, querendo segurança.

Eu que por tantos anos tivera tanto medo de não conseguir ser uma boa bruxa, de não conseguir ser nada além de uma nascida trouxa humilhada. Nada além de _nada_. Estava ali, ofegante, sabendo que nenhum medo em toda a minha vida superava o que eu sentia naquele momento.

Era o medo crescente e totalmente sufocante de uma mãe por um filho. Medo de não ser capaz. Medo de _perdê-lo_.

"Eu consigo me lembrar de cada um dos seus primeiros momentos enquanto era criança, Lily" minha mãe dissera enquanto segurava meu rosto entre as suas mãos, limpando as lágrimas de desespero que desciam por ali.

Ela era trouxa e talvez não tivesse entendido grande parte das palavras que eu havia utilizado, mas ela era mãe também e eu tinha certeza de que ela havia sido capaz de ver o terror estampado em meus olhos. Não por estar grávida, mas pelo mundo no qual meu filho viria a viver.

"Aproveite cada uma dessas primeiras vezes, Lily, pois elas são _únicas_ ", ela dissera e, naqueles milésimos de segundo, cada uma das primeiras vezes de Harry perpassou por minha mente.

A primeira vez na qual o vira, com seus cabelos negros tão revoltosos que não havia dúvidas de que havia puxado ao pai. A primeira vez em que ele abrira os olhos e seu olhar encontrou o meu. A primeira vez em que o segurei. A forma com que ele pareceu acalmar ao ouvir a batida de meu coração.

Lembrei-me da primeira vez em que não consegui dormir a noite inteira, pois ele estava chorando. O primeiro sorriso e a sensação de não haver alegria maior do que vê-lo daquela maneira e de que eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa no mundo para repetir aquele feito milhares de vezes. A primeira vez em que ele comeu. E que ele se sujou. A primeira vez em que esmagou o gato. A vez em que ele dormiu segurando a minha mão, após eu ter lhe contado a primeira história para dormir.

A primeira vez em que montou a vassoura e o sorriso gigantesco que habitou seu rosto quando o fez. O primeiro castigo e a forma como não durou nem mesmo cinco segundos. O primeiro tombo. O primeiro Natal. A primeira Páscoa. O primeiro Halloween.

A primeira palavra, _mama,_ e a certeza de que nada no mundo soaria tão bonito quanto aquilo. E não fazia nem _duas semanas_.

Eram poucas primeiras vezes. _Poucas demais_.

"O amor de uma mãe é a coisa mais poderosa do mundo."

E eu estivera tão pouco tempo com _Harry_.

De todas as coisas no mundo, de todas as coisas que havia vivido, de todas as coisas pelas quais havia passado. De todas as coisas que havia aprendido durante toda minha vida, em nenhuma delas eu fora tão _boa_ quanto ao ser uma mãe.

A sensação de acordar no meio da noite para observar se estava tudo certo, se ele estava bem, e ficar parada ao lado de seu berço por horas, perdida na beleza daquele momento. Na curva dos lábios, exatamente iguais aos do seu pai. Os cabelos que caiam sobre a testa, apesar das inúteis tentativas de penteá-los. As bochechas redondas e fofas, as quais James por vezes mordia tanto que ficavam vermelhas e inchadas.

Quantas vezes eu havia brigado com ele por causa daquilo? E em todas elas ele havia me ignorado, porque, segundo ele, não havia no mundo bochechas mais gostosas.

Lembrava-me de sorrir com a bobagem do comentário, mas eu adorava.

Adorava ver a forma com que James, o _meu_ James, havia se tornado um grande pai. O amadurecimento absurdo que ele sofrera.

E, se antes de termos Harry eu já o amava tanto, depois meu coração parecia querer explodir no peito todas as vezes em que eu ouvia suas palavras para Harry, o observava brincar com o filho e ensiná-lo a fazer _coisas de menino_.

Eu ainda podia ver o James brincalhão de anos atrás, aquele menino irritante que por tanto tempo parecera ser o oposto de tudo que eu quisera. Eu conseguia ver, também, o James pós-Hogwarts, aquele o qual percebera que o mundo em que vivíamos já não era mais tão seguro. Que a vida não era um conto de fadas.

Havia ainda o James soldado. Aquele que lutava com todas as suas forças pelos ideais os quais defendia. Aquele homem que, apesar dos defeitos, faria qualquer coisa para defender aqueles que amava.

E eu aprendera a amar cada um daqueles James, separadamente. E amara ainda mais o James pai, o James que se unira a todos os outros, tornando-se o melhor que poderia ser.

Se eu era uma boa mãe, James era um ótimo pai. O melhor que eu poderia querer para meu filho. O homem que eu amava e que me mostrara a felicidade.

E que, naquele momento, estava morto.

Eu conseguia sentir, no fundo da minha alma, a sua perda. Não havia mais o calor na casa, o calor que somente ele era capaz de trazer.

E por mais que eu estivesse entrando no quarto, ainda com Harry nos braços e empilhando caixas e uma cadeira de forma apressada contra a porta, eu podia sentir a desolação da perda de James assolar-me, um pedaço de mim que deixara de existir.

Eu não estava com minha varinha, infelizmente, e sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava.

"E eu _sei_ , Lily, que você vai ser uma ótima mãe."

Senti a primeira lágrima descer por meu rosto quando subi meu olhar para observar Harry. Ele tinha seus grandes olhos verdes, exatamente iguais aos meus, sobre mim. Encarava-me com confiança no olhar, como se soubesse que eu não deixaria nada lhe acontecer.

Ele estava enganado. E a decepção de saber aquilo me deixou a beira de um colapso. Eu não era capaz de fazer nada pelo meu filho.

"Uma mãe é capaz de desistir de tudo por um filho, Lily."

A porta foi arrombada, as caixas todas afastadas, deixando a entrada aberta para que o homem encapuzado adentrasse. Eu vi seus olhos como fendas e, rapidamente, coloquei Harry no berço atrás de mim, abrindo os braços em frente a ele, deixando clara minha intenção de protegê-lo.

— O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não! — eu disse, as palavras saindo histéricas de minha boca, desesperada. Senti mais algumas lágrimas escaparem de meus olhos enquanto Voldemort me observava.

— Afaste-se, sua tola... afaste-se, agora...

" _Desistir de tudo por um filho."_

— Harry não, por favor, não, me leve, _me mate no lugar dele_... — eu implorei, sentindo qualquer resquício de orgulho que um dia pudesse ter, esvaindo-se. Qualquer coisa pelo meu filho, até mesmo implorar. Qualquer coisa que o fizesse ficar vivo. Eu desistiria de minha vida, minha alma. Eu me sacrificaria sem nem mesmo pensar.

Mesmo que eu soubesse que não adiantaria, continuaria insistindo.

— Este é meu último aviso... — a voz réptil do homem soou, fria, quase entediada.

A varinha dele estava apontada para mim, apenas esperando que eu me afastasse de Harry... Mas eu não o faria. Não enquanto houvesse qualquer resquício de vida dentro de mim.

— Harry não! — eu disse, desesperada, sentindo-me totalmente agonizante. Eu sabia que não haveria no mundo qualquer Cruciatus mais potente do que a dor a qual eu sentia em meu peito, a sensação de impotência, de medo, abrasadora. — Por favor... Tenha piedade... Tenha piedade... Harry não! Harry não! Por favor... Farei qualquer coisa...

Mas não havia piedade alguma ali, eu sabia. Nada naqueles olhos de cobra que indicasse sinal de _humanidade_.

Harry não estava chorando, percebi. Ele parecia achar que era uma brincadeira. Que eu estava ali e que tudo estava seguro.

Talvez fosse uma boa coisa, pensei, que ele morresse imaginando que nada daquilo era como um terrível conto. Que ele morresse imaginando que eu estaria ali para protegê-lo.

 _"O amor de uma mãe é a coisa mais poderosa do mundo."_

E talvez eu estivesse.

 _Eu te amo, Harry. Por favor, sobreviva._

— _Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

 **N/A: Algum tempo atrás, escrevi uma oneshot na visão do James sobre seus últimos momentos e, esses dias, decidi que queria escrever uma com a visão da Lily. Para quem não sabe, eu sou mãe também e escrever essa oneshot foi como descrever um momento assustador para mim.**

 **A morte de Jily sempre foi uma das cenas mais marcantes na minha vida e escrever o que eles pensavam nesse momento... Bem, eu espero que esteja convincente.**

 **E espero que gostem!**

 **Beijinhos *insira um coração aqui***


End file.
